


3

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Barebacking, Facials, M/M, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have a threesome with future!Harry at future!Louis' request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3

“What the fuck do you mean time travel?” Louis said, because this was getting out of hand.

Older Harry was sitting on the bed next to his Harry, and Louis knew it was probably silly to be jealous of his own boyfriend touching himself, but he didn’t like the way his Harry was looking at the Older version. Cataloging the way his arms were bigger, the newer tattoos, the way his hair was pushed back instead of laying across his forehead.

“Boo,” Older Harry said, in a way that was both completely familiar and entirely disconcerting, “We’re going to be filthy rich. You’re telling me you think a time machine doesn’t exist for the fabulously wealthy?”

Louis splutters and shoves him over a bit to lay dramatically on the bed, definitely not as a ploy to both move between them and get their eyes on him. “No, _sorry_ that the idea didn’t occur to me, I thought high end watches and sports cars were the end of it.”

He feels both Harry’s reach for him at his whine and Louis tries not to feel comforted by the hands petting at his thighs in soothing strokes, but he can’t help it. “Anyway, I’m kind of here on a mission.”

His Harry’s hands tighten on his thigh a bit, possessive, protective. Leaning up on an elbow Louis glances over his shoulder at the older Harry, “What do you mean?”

“Well, this is only going to work if I can stop glaring at myself for touching you,” and he can see his Harry get a little scowl on his face, but Louis preens under the attention, turning over on his belly to properly watch both of them now that he’s between them on their huge bed.

“I don’t know if I like how I’m touching you is all,” Harry mutters, glaring at his older version while his hand moves back onto Louis, petting at the skin underneath his t-shirt.

Harry rolls his eyes, “That’s kind of the entire point of this, I know we’re jealous sods, but you need to cool it if we’re going to be able to get this - him - done.” 

Louis is getting dizzy watching them banter, really only staring at their mouths and kind of wanting them to make out a little. And then make out with him a lot. But he catches a bit of it and says, “Wait - what is the point?”

Older Harry’s hands creep back onto his thighs, and his Harry matches him, and Louis already feels a little drunk with attention. “The point is,” Older Harry says, rings on his hands catching on the threads on Louis’ chinos, “That you’re turning twenty-two.”

Louis sits up and gasps, “I’m doing no such thing. That’s fucking shit, I’m nineteen.”

Harry, ring Harry, pushed back hair Harry, laughs and leans forward, and it’s different and sudden but Louis is kissing him and it’s kind of amazing because it still feels right, it’s still his Hazza. Except his current Harry is squawking from next to him and pulling Louis back into his arms.

“Hey! That’s no fair,” his Harry says, and Louis is just smiling at both his boys, and older Harry is trying not to giggle at the picture they make.

“Listen, you’re turning twenty-two in the future. This is a birthday present. Louis already said it’s super hot, and I know it’s super hot too. Except for when I slip when I come later and bang my shin on the dresser.”

“Wait - which you?” Current Harry says, a little distressed. He has enough bruises.

Older Harry dimples, “Well, we have to keep some mystery.”

And broad Harry is leaning forward again, his big hands spreading across Louis’ thighs to give Louis a kiss, but it’s different from the sweet love kiss from earlier.

This one has intent, starts off dirty and hot and wet, with Harry meeting Louis’ tongue and whining into his mouth a bit. Those little noises Harry has always made.

And his Harry, the Harry still holding Louis to his chest, isn’t making any protests this time. In fact the way he’s pressing forward with his hips is telling Louis the exact opposite.

Older Harry breaks off, and presses a kiss to Louis’ bare collarbone, almost reverent, and he says, “Yeah?”

And Louis presses back into his Harry, holding his hand and says, “Yeah?”

His curly boy nods frantically, and kisses him mouth still soft and sweet, while the other Harry works on unbuttoning Louis’ pants and tugging them down his thighs. Harry’s struggling, muttering something about preferring the joggers, but Louis still gets to make out with someone. It’s pretty ace actually. 

When older Harry has his pants off he works pulls Louis’ chin forward, asking for a turn, and Louis is so fucking warm is the thing. Still in his shirt, and his Harrys are getting sweaty too, fully clothed between them, so he tugs at older Harry’s shirt, says, “Off.”

And Harry goes to comply, pulling the shirt off his back in that stupid, smooth move Harry’s just started pulling on him now that he’s gone and got abs. But this Harry’s stupid hot. Still has the abs, but put on arms, and hair and _tattoos_. Louis feels his cock twitch and his Harry behind him puts a hand in his underwear, cups his balls where they feel tight already. 

Whispers in his ear, “You like me like this? Does that do it for you? Butterfly tattoo and everything?” And Louis nods, because Harry could’ve shown up forty years old with a shooting star on his ass and Louis would have wanted to bite it. Harry’s playing with his cock now and older Harry is leaning in to bite at the soft spot behind Louis’ ear, just where Louis likes it.  
Louis brings his hands up older Harry’s body, feeling the soft skin under his hands and groaning when Harry’s hands tighten both on his hips and on his cock. Louis rubs against Harry’s nipples, soft, so soft, and older Harry pulls back to mouth, “Tease,” against his cheek.

Louis sees his mouth so soft and wet the way it always is and feels his curly Harry bring a hand further down to press against his taint, and it’s all going over far too quickly. Feels like he’s about to bust a load immediately, so he pulls back with a “Wait, wait.”

Both of them tense up immediately, and it’s actually a little funny how some things don’t change, how Harry worries for him like that. 

Louis pulls away from both of them, taking off his own shirt as he goes. He reclines against the mountain of pillows they have against the headboard, and takes his dick out of his underwear, letting it breathe a little.

His Harry is reaching for him already, crawling up the bed to cuddle, but he says, “Wait. Do this for me. I want to watch you kiss yourself.”

Older Harry doesn’t even hesitate, grabs his younger version by the back of the neck and pulls him in quick enough that Louis can hear the clack of teeth when they meet. Fuck, it’s just as hot as Louis thought it was going to be, their sweet pink mouths kissing, their lips parting over each other’s over and over again. Older Harry’s rings must have cooled a bit, because his Harry shudders when he reaches under his shirt.

That’s enough for Louis really and he takes off his underwear before crawling up behind his Harry, lifting his shirt over his head so the kiss breaks, but they go back to it. Older Harry’s eyes still open and looking at Louis while he kisses himself.

And it’s creepy, it’s always going to be creepy when Harry opens his eyes during kisses, no matter how many times Harry says, “I just want to see you.”

But it’s also kind of hot, the way older Harry is reaching around his younger self to grab onto Louis’ ass and plaster the three of them together. Long fingers dipping into Louis’ ass crack, and Louis still says, “Close your eyes, you fucking weirdo.” 

Louis unbuttons his Harry’s pants from behind before moving around to join the kiss, and it’s sloppy and it’s too wet, but the way they both grab at him, the way their hands accidentally meet in their favorite Louis places is perfect.

His Harry is laying him down on the bed but older Harry is turning him around, whispering in his ear, "Time for birthday spankings."

Louis barely has time to register before he's getting smacked on the ass _hard_.

Louis squeals and tries to rear up, but his Harry is holding his wrists pressed into the mattress, "Traitor," he scowls, "This isn't even fair, it's not my birthday."

Harry shrugs, "It's your birthday eventually," and gives him another.

Louis is squirming into the bed, as Harry delivers another spank and another, and Louis is trying not to leak everywhere at the thought of having ring shaped bruises on his ass tomorrow that his Harry will kiss.

Older Harry switches with Harry at around the halfway point, while they both talk about him, "Isn't the way his ass jiggles amazing?" 

Louis pushes his face into the pillow, feeling himself turn red, feeling the way his ass bounces with each slap.

"It's even better when you smack right above the thigh, makes his whole cheek just fucking jump," and it makes Louis jump can feel his whole body go hot. Hot in his ass where Harry's smacking in the last couple spanks, hot in his face from them leering at his ass and running their fingers down the length of his spine. Dipping in between his legs to press dry fingers at his hole.

They finish up simultaneously, each smacking a cheek at the very last twenty-two, because apparently they deserve what Older Harry's Louis' is getting. 

He turns over immediately, and pulls at his Harry's hair bringing him down to his cock and begging, "Suck, just suck me off please."

His Harry was always bad at saying no to him, but older Harry is worse apparently. Helps, his hand tangle in Harry's hair, brings him all the way down until there are little choking sounds coming from Harry.

Louis feels like he's about to burst from his skin and older Harry reaches up, pinches Louis' nipple between his fingers, hard enough to burn a little, to not sting but have that hot pressing pain that makes him fuck up into Harry's mouth. And it's amazing kissing Harry and fucking into his mouth and having his nipples played with all at once. His Harry opens his mouth wide and he swears he feels a tongue on his balls right before he shoots off.

Harry's up immediately pressing Louis' own come into his mouth, feeding it to him from where he came against Harry's tongue. And older Harry is greedy, going back down to his cock to lick off what Harry left behind. Little white drops clinging to his foreskin and too fucking much right after he comes which Harry _knows_ but doesn't care about as usual. 

Older Harry is leaning over to his bedside and grabbing a familiar bottle before slicking his fingers up and working them against Louis' asshole. Soft, not pressing in yet just getting him worked back up while curled up around him with his head on his thigh. His Harry is rutting against his hip slowly, waiting for him to get worked back up again, rubbing Louis’ nipples gently with his thumb.

His Harry whispers against his cheek, “Can I give you a kiss?”

And Louis nods turns his head, but Harry’s already moving down Louis’ body. Harry moves against older Harry, pressing a tight kiss against Louis where Harry is pressing his fingers, he licks in as Harry pushes forward with his fingers and it's a lot, especially right after coming.

Usually when Harry eats him out Louis’ desperate for it, but right now he can focus on how it feels. On the weird hot feeling of a tongue against his asshole, sometimes lapping out against his taint, or falling further back. Of how after a little while his asshole feels wetter, looser, especially with the fingers going in him at the same time. 

Harry presses a kiss, then two against his bum, and bites a cheek where it's still red from the spanking before leaning back and reaching to grab the lube from older Harry's side. Older Harry grabs his Harry's mouth and licks across it, more tongue than anything else before pressing back. 

His face is sex serious, his eyes half lidded when he leans close to Louis to press a kiss to his cheek and say, "You taste amazing, love."

His Harry, the one with less tattoos, with a softer stomach is fucking in with his fingers now too, and he feels full. Full of Harry's fingers each one moving in a different way, fucking him so good that his cock perks back up. Flushes up and gets fat again under their attention and Louis has to reach for them, tell them how precious they are to him. When they brush up against his prostate he shouts out _Harry_ , and they're not sure which one he means.

He's so wet now, wetter than he was with Harry's soft tongue in him and he just needs more. Has four fingers in him, but needs Harry's heavy cock in him, fucking the tight out of him.

He doesn't even know who he wants is the thing. Doesn't know if he wants them both at once, one in his mouth, one in his ass, for them to take turns. But before he can even keep contemplating older Harry is pulling out and pushing Harry towards the front of the bed.

He turns Louis over and groans when he sees his ass again, rubs his hands against it making him hiss from the sting, and older Harry presses kisses against it, straying towards his asshole to bury lick at him again, before Louis is whining, "Put it in me, for fuck's sake."

Harry gives him another smack to his cheek that makes him whimper, and his Harry is pulling his head forward. Poor thing's been hard for ages, they'd been planning on fucking in the kitchen before older Harry had popped in on them mid bolognese and blowie.

His Harry rubs his dick against his mouth, little smears of precome getting on his cheeks and Louis is giggling at the slippery feel of it against his mouth. Harry dimples down at him, a stark contrast to the way he's holding his cock tight against his mouth but it makes older Harry coo, “I love us. We’re so cute.”

And Louis is breaking down laughing with his ass in the air and a cock in his face, pressing his smile tight against Harry’s thigh and feeling Harry slip his dick against his ass. Little friendly thrusts.

His Harry slaps his dick against his face a little though, says, “Focus.” 

Louis groans and moves forward, mouth watering for Harry’s dick so the first slide down is wet. Harry on the hips grabs an arm underneath Louis to pull his ass up for him to push his cock into. He’s already slicked up from lube and Louis is so open and wet that the first pop of his cockhead into him is more pressure than burn. 

Younger Harry is carding his fingers through Louis’ hair, petting his fringe away from his face to get a good look at the way his cock pushes against Louis’ cheeks. Meanwhile, Harry behind him is getting a good grip on his hips building up rhythm so that the sound of his hips slapping against Louis’ ass is loud. The pull of his dick in and out making a filthy noise in the air. 

His Harry starts talking, “Fuck. Louis you look so fucking good taking it, wish you could see the way my cock’s just fucking deep in you.”

Older Harry’s arms slide forward so they’re bracketing where Louis is sucking off current Harry. It brings his body closer to Louis and Louis can feel the way he’s bigger, the way his shoulders have broadened and the way he covers Louis’ smaller frame completely. His hands slide forward to where Louis is twisting them in the sheet and cover them, biting at the nape of his neck harshly.

Louis moans around the dick in his mouth, sucking desperately as he gets pounded, Harry’s hips grind in on every thrust driving Louis to the edge.

His Harry’s the first to go though, pulling out with a hand on Louis’ jaw. Tilting his face up before jacking himself off quickly, his own dick slippery in his hand. He comes so hard, Louis can feel it splatter against his skin and mouth, and he’s so fucking hungry for the way Harry’s hands slip come into his mouth and press against his tongue, that he almost misses how Harry kicks out a leg against the dresser and yells, “Motherfucker.”

Older Harry moves onto his back letting Louis sit on him, smacking his ass again before Louis can get a good grip to ride. He bounces on Harry’s dick and feels his big hands slip to where his cock is sliding in, while his Harry is mouthing hotly at his face, licking his own come off of it as Louis squeezes his eyes shut and curls his feet around where they’re pressed to older Harry’s ribs.

Harry starts fucking up into him, bringing him down hard with every fuck of his hips, and Louis guesses those arms weren’t for show because he’s practically lifting him onto his dick. Louis has gone helpless with it, little _oh, oh, oh_ coming out of his mouth with every slap down and his Harry is wrapping a hand around his cock.

They’re both working in tandem now, one Harry pulling at his dick smoothly and licking at his cheek, while the other presses a thumb to his asshole and fucks up into him. Between his boys all Louis can do is press his fingers tight against his Harry’s shoulders and try to let the shout that comes out of him when he comes all up his chest not be too embarrassing.

Harry loses control after Louis comes, lays him down on the bed face first and fucks in fast. His entire body pressing Louis’ overheated one to the bed and it doesn’t take much until Harry’s coming in his ass raw, making him sloppy with it.

Harry holds him tight for a few more seconds, whimpering into his neck with his orgasm. Pressing kisses into Louis’ shoulderblades and panting. When he pulls out he thumbs at Louis’ asshole, sees the white of his come, the red ache of it, says, “Festive.”

Louis tries to kick him out of bed, but this Harry’s gotten faster.

Louis and his baby Harry are cuddled up under the covers watching older Harry get dressed and smile at them when he says, “You know, you’d think knowing I was going to bang my shin on the fucking dresser I wouldn’t have.”

Older Harry is putting on his boots one foot at a time, still gangly as fuck, and he says, “You know there’s a saying, ‘what happened is the only thing that could have happened’, kind of like, everything’s meant to be. Like us.”

Louis rolls his eyes from where he’s lounging post fuck, he talks but his voice is hoarse from shouting, “You’re so poetic Harold, it is what it is.”

Harry beams at him at that from where he’s sitting and he says, “Yeah. It is, isn’t it?”

“You’re such a weirdo,” Louis says, whispering it into his Harry’s ear, but his Harry is staring like maybe older Harry is a little right.

He gets up from the chair when he’s finally dressed and he presses a quick kiss to younger Harry’s forehead and a sweeter one against Louis’ cheek, and then his mouth. Looks at him a little longer, like he’s trying to remember this face. 

“I love you, angel,” he says, and Louis feels his insides melt for affection for this boy who does everything for him.

“I love you too, now go back to your boy, I’m sure he’s in a strop without you,” Louis says, trying not to get overwhelmed with being loved from every angle.

Harry goes to walk out the door, but not before a cheeky wink is thrown in Louis’ direction along with, “Oh don’t worry, he’s off celebrating _my_ twenty second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene:
> 
> Louis is lost in it, dick in his mouth and cock in his arse when he hears a slap of hands above his head. He makes an indignant noise against Harry's dick and pulls off with a loud, "Did you just eiffel tower me?"
> 
> Older Harry pets Louis' back and says, "Shh, no. Shh."


End file.
